All About That Bass
by rosabellabasspierce
Summary: Zimbabwe has a reason to thank Rosabella Bass-Pierce. ZimbabwexOC oneshot OOC Zimbabwe


"Lovino!" The chipper Spaniard called as he happily ran down the hallway looking for said child.

"What is it-a now you bastard?!" Lovino yelled back.

"I have to go out to run some errands so I need to drop you off at a babysitter house." Antonio told Lovino who pouted.

"Why do I-a need a stupido sitter?"

"Because every time I leave you alone, you make a mess and pee on the floor…." The Spaniard frowned remembering the mess the last time he left Lovino home alone.

"I would not have to if you did not leave so damn often…." The little Italian argued.

"Anyway, I'm dropping you off with Francis."

"HELL NO YOU TOMATO BASTARD! I WOULD RATHER NEVER EAT A TOMATO AGAIN THAN GO TO HIS HOUSE!" Lovino shouted and threw said fruit at the Spaniard.

"It's okay Lovi, calm down. No Francis than…. How about Gilbert? He has a younger brother your age after all…."

"BASTARDO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THE POTATO BASTARD AND HIS PERVY BROTHER WOULD BE A BETTER CHOICE!"

"Well who else is their Lovi?" Antonio asked desperately, he had run out of 'responsible' friends after all.

"(Name)." Lovino said simply. "AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

"Huh? (Name)?" The greens eyes of the Spaniard widened and he blushed at the thought of you.

Your perfect (Hair color) locks that were always soft and smell of wild flowers. Your one of a kind (eye color) orbs that lit up his day when you gave him the pleasure of seeing them.

If you could not tell, Antonio has had the biggest crush on you for a while, but was too nervous to say anything to you about it.

Thinking this as an excuse to see you, Antonio grabbed Lovi and marched out to his car heading to your home.

With you~

"So (Name)-Chan, what was better the originar FMA or Brotherhood?" Kiku asked you as he put the finished disk back into its case.

"GAH! This is so hard! Both were so good." You exclaimed and fell onto a beanbag chair.

Kiku smiled softly at you and continued to eat some of his ramen. "You have to choose."

You pouted cutely, which caused the shy Japanese man to blush a soft pink tint. "Fine. Brotherhood!"

Kiku nodded. "I arso like Brotherhood better. It's croser to the manga."

You nodded in agreement than laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kiku asked, curious as to why you laughed.

"Just thinking of a friend who claims the original is the better version. She gets so heated up when I try to convince her otherwise."

"Some people are very stubborn, it's quite funny indeed."

A sudden knock at your door interrupted your conversation.

"I'll get it." You said and rose from your comfy chair.

You walked to the front door and opened it only to see the cutest face ever.

"Awww~ and who are you cutie!"

"Haha, it me Antonio!" Toni laughed at your greeting.

"Tomato Bastardo, the bella ragazza was talking to me…." Lovino grumbled.

"Oh so you must be Lovino than." You smiled.

You had never met Lovino before, just seen him a couple times, but never actually talked to him.

Toni would always say he would get awkward around girls since Bella agreed to kiss him a while ago and he got embarrassed.

Lovino on the other hand had done some snooping and ease dropping on you whenever you came over to visit Toni. He thought you were pretty.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to watch Lovi while I go grocery shopping for a while? Pretty please chica?" Toni begged and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

You laughed and picked the small boy up. "No trouble at all. I would love to hang out with this handsome devil!"

Lovino smirked at Toni. "HA! She thinks I'm handsome."

"Si she does." Toni said and ruffled Lovino's hair. "Gracias (Name)."

"Its no problem, but I better get a present for this!"

"Oh…" Toni paused and blushed deeply. "Does this work…."

He quickly pressed his Spanish lips to yours in a quick kiss than ran off to his car before you could react of say anything.

"Weird day…" You mumbled and walked inside with Lovino still in your arms. Lovino was fuming though, after all the Tomato bastard got all the girls.

"Why do you have a chird with you?" Kiku questioned.

"I'm watching him for Toni…" You paused as you thought back to the kiss.

"(Name)-chan?" Kiku called.

"Huh?" You looked at his deep brown eyes.

"Are you arright?"

"Y-yeah…" You mumbled and placed Lovino down on the floor.

He ran off toward a beanbag chair and grabbed the remote. He pressed a few buttons and soon a loud adventure movie was playing.

"Werr, it rooks rike you have your hands furr watching him. I shourd probabry get going anyway."

"Aww you sure?" You ask upset.

"Hai." He said getting up and collecting his scattered DVDs and manga issues that were laying across your floor.

"Same time next week than?" You asked.

"Umm… no actually." He said nervously.

"Huh? Why?" You asked, unsure of his sudden change in tone.

"Werr, I was wondering if you wourd go out to dinner with me instead…" He trailed off nervously.

You smiled at him happily. "I would love to Kiku!"

"Rearry?" He looked shocked that you agreed.

"Yeah it sounds fun!"

"So I'rr see you next week than!"

You nod and watch as your friend leaves with a smile on his face.

"This day just keeps getting stranger…" You mumble again and shut your door.

Remembering that you are watching a child you walk back into the T.V room to find Lovino holding a rose. (Where he found and got it only he knows.)

"Bella ragazza, ti amo." He says and lifts the rose up to you.

You take it and thank him.

'Wiredest day ever…..' You think.


End file.
